Ornamenting textile products (e.g., apparel, pillow, curtains, etc.) is a common and cost efficient means to make a product more aesthetically pleasing. Various means are employed to secure ornaments or appliqués to a textile product. For example, an ornament or appliqué may be sewn or attached via an adhesive directly to the surface of a textile. However, the inventor has observed that such connections are often unsecure and typically result in the ornament or appliqué sagging, or partially separating, and eventually falling off, the textile.
Thus, the inventor has provided an improved apparatus for securing an ornament to a textile.